The present disclosure relates to a positively chargeable single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
Electrophotographic photosensitive members are used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses. A generic electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. The photosensitive layer may contain a charge generating material, a charge transport material (for example, a hole transport material or an electron transport material), and a resin that binds the aforementioned materials (binder resin). The photosensitive layer may be one in which a single layer contains the charge transport material and the charge generating material, and thus in which the one layer implements both a charge generation function and a charge transport function. An electrophotographic photosensitive member including such a photosensitive layer is referred to as a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member known as the above-described photosensitive member contains a benzoquinone derivative.